


Blindfolded

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan agrees to something a little kinky for Connor's Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

Ryan couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. Although he really shouldn't be so surprised, he did tend to agree to anything Connor wanted. The other man didn't ask for much, he seemed to expect Ryan to say no so he just didn't bother asking, so when he did ask Ryan for something, he caved immediately to try and make up for it. Still, maybe he should have at least thought about this before saying yes.

He shifted uncomfortably, changing his grip on the door frame. Who would have thought that Connor had such a wicked mind? He was standing, naked, in the doorway of their bedroom, with his arms above his head, holding onto the door frame. His legs were spread just a fraction wider than was comfortable and he was wearing a blindfold. Connor hadn't asked to tie him up and maybe that was because he realised Ryan really would say no to that. Probably. He'd at least think about it... Oh who was he kidding? If Connor asked and looked at him out of those big brown eyes he'd probably be spread-eagled on the bed before you could say bondage fun.

"Conn?" he asked, straining to hear the other man's movements and tell where he was.

"You look stunning like this." Connor's voice came from just behind him. "Thank you, this is like the best Christmas present ever."

Ryan chuckled. "I'm pretty certain I'm going to enjoy it too, love." Cold hands running over his arse made him jump and yelp slightly. "Bloody hell, you could have been a doctor with hands like that."

Laughing, Connor slapped him automatically. "Stop complaining." The words were followed by a gasp and then silence that began to stretch uncomfortably.

"Connor?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Ryan wanted to turn around and hold him, but he didn't want to end this and he knew they wouldn't end up back in this position if he moved because Connor wouldn't be able to get back into the mood. "Conn, I'm not upset. I told you, you could do anything you wanted. If I want you to stop, I'll stop you."

"But I hit you!" Connor sounded exasperated, as if he thought Ryan didn't understand what he'd done.

"Smacked rather than hit," Ryan pointed out with a smile. "If you leave me like this so you can fret about it instead of whatever you had planned I will be very annoyed."

Connor laughed a little breathlessly, still sounding upset but not as panicked as he had earlier. "If you say so." Ryan heard him drop to his knees and then Connor's cold hands squeezed his arse gently, making him moan.

He wiggled his arse encouragingly. "Go on, you know you want to. Think about all the times I've said Star Wars is crap or looked at you like I had no idea what you were talking about."

Connor smacked him sharply and Ryan flinched and then pushed his arse back for more. Despite being blindfolded and facing away from his lover he could almost see Connor's grin as he did it again.

Ryan hadn't been expecting this when he'd agreed to the blindfold, but surprisingly he was enjoying it and he thought Connor probably was too now he'd calmed down so he wasn't going to stop it just because it was unexpected. He moaned. "You can do it harder, you know. I won't break."

"My hand might," Connor told him. "You have more muscles in your arse than I have in my entire body."

Laughing so hard he could barely remember to stay in position, Ryan fought to control himself. "God I love you Conn. Don't ever change."

The next slap was harder and was swiftly followed by several more until Ryan was beginning to wonder about the wisdom of letting Connor do this.

"You look so sexy with your arse going red." Connor reached round and stroked his cock teasingly. "I think you're enjoying it."

Before Ryan could think of anything to say to that that didn't sound like 'yes I am', he felt a warm wet trail being licked across his arse. He moaned and pushed back as Connor traced the warm, red surface of his arse with his tongue. "Fuck, Conn, you're killing me here."

"Hush. Stay still and let me play." Ryan could hear the smile in Connor's voice and the growing confidence as he slowly realised that he could do whatever he wanted and Ryan would let him.

Connor squeezed Ryan's arse again and then spread the cheeks as much as he could,running his tongue along the crack.

"Fuck, do that again," Ryan demanded.

"Ask nicely." Ryan could definitely hear him grinning this time.

"Please Conn, love. I want to feel your tongue. Get me nice and ready for you so you can fuck me."

Connor groaned. "If you keep talking like that I won't last long enough to get inside you," he warned. "Next time I'm going to have to tie you to the bed."

"Not happening," Ryan said hoarsely.

"Don't you trust me?" Connor asked.

Ryan wondered when he'd managed to perfect an audible version of the puppy eyes. "Fuck." Before he could muster any defences against that tone the tongue was back again. He pushed back eagerly.

Connor traced the edge of the small pucker before thrusting his tongue into Ryan's arse. As he slowly fucked the other man with his tongue he rubbed his thumbs gently over the patch of skin behind Ryan's balls, keeping the pleasurable torture up until his lover was writhing and moaning constantly.

"Christ, please do something!" Ryan begged. He felt Connor let go of him and stand up, listening as he walked away. "Connor?"

"Forgot to pick the lube up," Connor admitted sheepishly. When he was behind Ryan again he pushed two fingers into him, knowing Ryan would love the sudden stretching.

Ryan groaned and squeezed around his fingers. "God, yes. Fuck me, baby. I want you."

Connor rubbed his fingers over Ryan's prostate, waiting until he wriggled and pushed back in frustration before doing it again. "I love you, Tom," he whispered. "Thank you for doing this."

Not giving Ryan a chance to respond he slicked his cock with more of the lube and then, with one hand on Ryan's hip to steady himself, he pushed into him in one thrust. "God, you feel so good," he groaned, resting his forehead on Ryan's back as he tried to get himself under control and not come immediately.

"Please, baby," Ryan moaned, squeezing around him encouragingly. "Fuck me."

Connor growled at the sensation, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in again. He knew the other man liked it rough sometimes but he'd never had the nerve to give him what he was asking for before.

Ryan cried out and braced himself as well as he could against the door frame. "That's it baby. Take me hard. Let me feel you."

Biting down gently on his shoulder, Connor started fucking Ryan as hard as he could. With both hands holding the other man's hips so he could thrust as hard as he wanted to, he couldn't reach around to stroke Ryan's cock and Ryan was using both of his hands to stop them ending up face down on the carpet.

Ryan twisted desperately, trying to get enough stimulation to come without anyone touching his cock. He gasped for breath, so close he could almost taste his orgasm, but not able to actually come.

Connor cried out once more and came, buried as deep inside his lover as he could get. "Tom!"

Ryan let him get his breath for a moment and then wriggled again. "Baby, please!"

"Should leave you like this," Connor teased. "Would you come to bed without wanking if I asked you to?"

"Maybe if you told me to..." Ryan said with a smile.

Connor shivered. "Brilliant." Pushing past Ryan so he was in front of him he dropped to his knees and took the other man's cock as far into his mouth as he could. He hummed at the flavour and Ryan cried out, his hips jerking forwards instinctively as he came.

Connor swallowed hastily, pulling back and wiping his mouth as he tried not to choke. Standing up shakily he pulled the blindfold off. "You can put your arms down now."

Ryan blinked in the light and then shook his arms to relieve the ache. He pulled Connor into a slow kiss. "So was that a good Christmas present?"

Connor snuggled closer. "No one's ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you." He looked up at Ryan and grinned cheekily. "So can I tie you to the bed next time?"

Ryan laughed. "Next time it's my turn baby."


End file.
